Don't trust the Boogeyman A Pitch Black x Jack Frost fanfic
by Shiruki666
Summary: WARNING: Mature content. RAPE. Violence Don't read if you: Dislike the pairing Dislike the Movie Get offended Don't like rape porn


Don't trust the Boogeyman

Jack stepped in his house, walking to the kitchen to take a class of water. As he drank he looked out the window to the lowering sun, he thought aboout the day he had with the other quardians, he smiled faintly then put the glass down. Jack walked into his bedroom, dropping his staff on the ground and falling on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
Jack Frost woke up with a gasp, he sat up and looked at the time, it was 3:35am. He sat up and rubbed his head as he walked to the livingroom, getting an uneasy feeling, as if he wasn't alone. The pale boy looked around few times then let out a small chuckle, putting his hand on his forehead, thinking he was acting stupid. As soon as he finished chuckling he heard a dark, and scary voice behind him. "Hello Jack, long time no see.." Jack froze for a moment, knowing that british voice from anywhere. He snapped from his fear then jumped around quickly, glaring at him with a mad look. "Pitch.." Jack glared. "Jack, Jack, there's no need to fear, i just came to see an old friend" Pitch put his hands to the sides a bit. "im not, your friend" Jack growled. Pitch gave him a sad look. "But i thought the unliked ones stick together" Jack stood staright. "what do you want, Pitch?" "i want you, you have something special, something that i can use, join with me Jack, we'll beat tose stupid quardians and take over the world-" He was interrupted by Jack's yelling. "I wont join you Pitch! i'll never join you! So stop asking!" Pitch's eyes opened widely, clenching his teeth together. He grabbed Jack from his throat and slammed him against the wall, lifting him up. Jack tried to rip his hands, violently trying to kick him. "You have no choice Jack, you will come with me, you like it or not!" Pitch tightened his grip on his neck."Make me Pitch! More like Bitch!" Jack yelled. Pitch got extremely mad at his words, he punched him on the stomach and summned some kind of black tentacles to tie Jack's wrists. Jack tried to struggle away, groaning. "If you don't want to be mine, i'll make you mine" Pitch grinned at Jack. Jack looked at hiim madly then spitting on his face.  
Pitch turned a bit and wiped it off, then turned with a very mad look. "That is it you brat!" He yelled as he ripped off Jack's hoodie, turning him around that his face was towards the wall now. Jack's eyes opened wide from fear, the helpless boy tried struggling but couldn't. Pitch leaned towards him, letting his hard cock rub against his backside while rubbing Jack's nipples. Jack let out small helpless moans, then yelled. "Let me go you huge pervert!" Pitch looked at him. "Thats no way to talk to your elders is it?"  
Pitch gave Jack's neck a long lick, which made Jack jump. Jack rested his head down, getting teary eyes. "Please.. just let me go" "Aww~ little Jack going to cry? Well too bad!" Pitch pulled Jack's pants down, then his own, starting to gently rub his pale dick. The boy moaned quietly and looked over his shoulder what the monster was going to do with him, then gasped as he saw Pitch's huge erect cock. "This is what happens when you don't obey the Boogeyman.." Pitch grabbed Jack's hips with both hands. Jack gasped. "P-Please stop Pitch...I'll do anything" Pitch only grinned. "Oh Jack, begging for me to stop makes me want you even more" And with that he thrusted three of his fingers in the small boy. Jack yelped, tears immidietly going down his cheeks.  
Pitch kept going in and out roughly. "A-ah! Stop! No please!.." Jack yelled, his face wet from tears. Pitch slowed down and bit Jack's ear with his sharp teeth. "Oh Jack, i can feel that you're scared 3" He whispered. "A-aaa...S-Stop it... Don't come so close..haah..haah.." Jack cried. "Jakc you turn me on 3" Pitch started to play with the boy's nipples while breathing on his neck while grinning. "P-Pitch! Stop..A-aah..N-no..Stop! Pitch! Ah..Stop this! This is so wrong..." Jack cried then turned his head twards Pitch. "I..I said stop it, didn't you hear me you asshole?!" Pitch turned Jack around. "Don't order me around brat!". Jack wa about o say something but it was cut off by a kiss. Pitch pushed his tongue inside his mouth then looked at him with a grin. Jack spit on the floor while looking at him. "you taste like shit..". "That does it!" Pitch yells and thusted himself in the boy roughly. Jack screamed loudly while crying. "A-AHH! STOP! PITCH PLEASE! IT HURTS!"  
Jack still tried to struggle but was too weak from the pain. "N-NO! PITCH ITS HURTS TAKE IT OUT! AH! AH!" Pitch only went harder, stretching the poor boy's ass to it's limit. "A-AH STOP! IT HUUUURTS!" Jack gasped and choked on his tears. "NO MORE!" Pitch grinned. "what? More? Okay 3" Jack quietly whispered "N-no.." But was interrupted by the powerful thursts. Pitch licked and kissed Jacks neck. "Come on brat, come to me 3" Jack closed his eyes tightly while clenching his teeth, lifting his head a bit up. "N-Never! A-AHHNG!" Jack helplessly moaned and screamed, Pitch only going faster while laughing like a maniac. "Nghh.. AAH! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK ME!" Jack cried out. Pitch laughed. "Thats the whole point!" Jack opened his eyes and gasped loudly, then continuing with the screaming.  
"Oh sweet CHRIST! Make it STOP! it HURTS so BAD! Ah..n-no more, Pitch! AH!- A-AA- AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jack screamed as he came on Pitch's grey chest, feeling his ass filled with cum. "Haah..Haah.." Jack panted with his tongue out. "Oh Jack, and you told me you wouln't come to me." Jack looked at Pitch with tears stil going down his cheeks. He started at him for few seconds then stated to sob. "You're ging to do it someday anyways.. so do it.." Pitch looked at Jack with a confused look. "Kill me! Please i can't take this!" Jack cried as he tried wiping his tears, but there kept coming more and more. Pitch looked at Jack a while, then smiled. "Oh jaack.. i won't kill you, i'm not a necrophiliac you know" Pitch grinned. "I'm going to leave you alive, so we can have fun another time 3" Jack's eyes opened wide, shocked by his words.  
Pitch snapped his fingers that the tentacles disapeared and Jack fell on the ground while still crying. "Goodbye Jack, until next time 3". Pitch put his clothes and turned around. The weak boy tried crawling towards him, crying and reaching his arm towards the dark man. "P-Please.. Do it i'm begging you..". "I would say i'm sorry but, i really aren't, i'm looking forward to the next time" and with that The Boogeyman left, leavinng behind him the broken, used boy.  
THE END 


End file.
